


Schmetterlinge

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel will nach einem Streit allein spazieren gehen ...





	Schmetterlinge

„So, mir reicht's jetzt, Boerne!“ Genug gezofft, er hatte keine Lust mehr.

„Und das soll heißen?“

„Das heißt, dass ich jetzt spazieren gehe. Allein!“

„Schön, dann mache ich es mir in der Zeit _allein_ auf der Couch gemütlich und höre Musik.“

„Tu das.“

 

Mit Schwung zog er die Tür ins Schloss und lief die Treppe runter. Er liebte Boerne. So sehr. Auch wenn es manchmal ganz schön anstrengend mit Boerne sein konnte. Na ja, er selbst konnte ja aber auch manchmal etwas anstrengend und stur sein.   
Es war schön mit Boerne zusammenzuleben, auch wenn sie sich gerade schon wieder wegen einer eigentlich völlig unwichtigen Sache gestritten hatten.   
Es war schön, wenn sie sich nach einem Streit wieder miteinander versöhnten.   
Es war schön, abends Feierabend zu machen und zu wissen, dass daheim jemand auf ihn wartete - oder vor dem Präsidium, um ihn abzuholen.   
Es war schön, zusammen lachen zu können, zusammen zu weinen, zu reden und manchmal auch zu schweigen.   
Es war schön, dass Boerne so oft abends in seinen Armen einschlief.   
Es war so schön, den Herzschlag des anderen zu spüren, wenn sie miteinander schmusten, wenn sie sich nah waren.  
Es war schön, dass es jemanden gab, der immer für ihn da war, und für den er immer da war.  
Es war schön, dass wegen Boerne noch immer all die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen umher flatterten. Auch jetzt gerade.  
Es war schön, geliebt zu werden und selbst zu lieben. Er liebte Boerne. So sehr.

Er seufzte, lief die Treppe wieder hoch und klingelte.

 

Boerne öffnete die Tür und hob die linke Augenbraue. „Das war aber ein äußerst kurzer Spaziergang.“

„Ich habe was vergessen.“

„Offensichtlich deinen Schlüssel.“

„Nein.“ Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und beugte sich vor. „Ich habe dir gar keinen Abschiedskuss gegeben.“

Boerne lächelte zurück, dann trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander.


End file.
